battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering Intel
"Gathering Intel" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on May 17, 2019. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Lila Ericson: '''Lila was hunched over a table, a map pinned to it’s surface. It was a map of the region with several circles marking the various dungeon locations that dotted the land. She sighed as she felt a familiar presence behind her. “I was wondering when I’d see you again.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''In the dark hallway, a figure became visible as it approached the doorway to the room, and it bent gracefully to fit through the threshold. The lamplight fell across long limbs of cracked porcelain and sliding bundles of dark red muscle, and a billowing cloud of scarlet-and-cobalt essence shed an additional soft glow over the table as the Warden stood to her full height, the tips of her long horns bumping against the ceiling, and she folded her arms, tilting her head at Lila. '''I told you the business I had to take care of would occupy me for several months, she said, her mask staying expressionless while her mental voice held a strong sense of both enjoyment at being with her somewhat-adopted niece again, and a slight needling of impatience. You sounded urgent. I trust you need some type of demonic assistance once more? Lila Ericson: '''Lila sighed and stood from her stooped posture and began to pace slowly around the table. “We need to make a move on Central, we’ve been stagnant for too long. I’ve tried to bide my time and gather strength and recruits, but I can wait anymore Aunt Nala. That’s why I don’t need your strength as a demon…” She stopped pacing right of front of her. “I need your knowledge as a Warden.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: Hmm. The Warden’s essence shifted through a myriad of colors, mostly dark and vibrant. She blinked twice and folded her arms, tilting her chin down slightly. You know it has been years and years since all of that occurred. What do you need to know? Lila Ericson: '''“And I know you have a long memory.” She replied as she mirrored the demon. “And I need to know anything and everything you can tell me about the dungeons, I don’t care how trivial the detail.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: I have let on everything you would need to know, she said, slightly miffed. I could spend hours detailing your memories with the architecture and similar areas that Treepelt and I spent time in, but you need only the layout and possible break-in points. Because after this, it will be different. Every time. She stepped forward and circled slowly around the table to the other side of the map, surveying it. The dungeon I was imprisoned in was hastily built, guarded only for adolescents. The soldiers were wet behind the ears, hardly older than their prisoners. Lenient. Sloppy. Weak-minded. I could control all of them simultaneously with ease, but other guards will not be so easily fooled by a young demon such as I. Your next targets will be like none you have encountered before. Stronger, and harder, and more powerful. Perhaps even more demons lie at the hearts of these dungeons. Their center of command is weakened, sure enough, but their lives are sworn to keeping their own twisted version of order, and their loyalty lies to whatever entity is next on the ladder of tyranny, for surely one such faceless enemy remains if rebellions continue to be quelled across Aidorin. She stretched a long finger forward and drew a line across the map, from their location to another one far south of them. She tapped the paper twice. This may be a starting point for all of you. Castaway Dungeon. A similarly weak structure, holding nothing more than petty criminals. A sentence to death by Central’s ignorance and neglect, for both guards and prisoners. Once again, her face could not change shape, but there was a slight bit of mirth in her voice as she added, It would make good practice. Lila Ericson: '''Lila grunted as she looked over the map. She hated being underestimated she figured it was most likely to succeed with the least casualties. “Fine. But if you can’t give me any useful information on our targets there must be someone who can. Would they have the plans in Central?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: They may, but it would be difficult to obtain. She leaned forward on the finger that was pressed onto the table and the wood creaked. The glow of her eyes strengthened. Lila, I will not parse words: do not attempt any raids on High Central until you are all stronger. You do not have the upper hand. You will suffer heavy casualties. There are other sources we may obtain our information from. And I will seek them out for you as long as you do not stray into foolishness. Lila Ericson: '''Lila scoffed as she pushed herself back from the table. “Don’t take me for a fool Nala. I wouldn’t dare make a move on Central yet.” She frowned as she crossed her arms. “Besides, what sources are you referring to? Surely anyone who knows the blueprints would die rather than help us.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''Nala drummed her fingers on the table, seeming frustrated. '''We need someone from the inside who would be willing to either give or sell us information. High Central itself, though fractured, is infinitely more dangerous than the Gathering of Dusk. Mages of great power still reside there, and would capture me without a second thought. Lila Ericson: '''“Do you have someone specific in my mind?” Lila asked impatiently drumming her fingers on her bicep. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: A list of suspects that may either be dead, lost, imprisoned or still fully within High Central’s poisonous mindset of power. It will take an unfortunately long time to begin tracking them down. I suggest action against the lesser dungeons in the meantime. Lila Ericson: '''She growled as she turned back towards the map, resuming her stoop. “Fine.” She murmured as she replaced the black pin on that dungeon with a red one. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''Looking down at Lila, the Warden softened, and she came around the table and knelt by her side, coming down closer to her height. '''Your mind is busy, little one. Lila Ericson: '''Lila sighed running a hand over her face. “It isn’t an easy job Aunt Nala, planning a revolution. But it’s what needs done.” She turns back to the map, calculating the distance to Castaway and the time needed. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''Gently, the Warden grasped Lila’s shoulder and turned her back to face the huge demon, tilting her head slightly to the side and simply looking at her. She reached out a tendril of her mind to connect with her comfortingly. '''You are a strategist Gareth’s scout could be proud of. But you must ease your mind, even if it is only on occasion. Allow me to search for your informant. Let your followers rest. We have time. Lila Ericson: 'Lila sighed. She didn’t want to rest, she couldn’t! How could she rest when Central continued to commit atrocities to half breeds? To people like… Like… She cut of the line of thought and started memorizing the various trade routes throughout the land, reciting the distance they traveled and the stops along the routes. “Fine.” she relented. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''Sighing, the Warden stood. There was little more she could do. '''Is there anything else you would have of me? ' 'Lila Ericson: '“Just… Find whatever sources you can and bring them or the information to me.” She said as she turned back to her map. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''The Warden dipped her head and turned around to leave, a bit melancholy. Before she left, she stopped just before the doorway. '''Lila…do not reach out so far beyond your own borders that you lose sight of what you have in your own home. And with that, she was gone. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Lila Ericson Category:The Warden